


Raven/Autistic Reader

by Kinogirl



Series: Skeleton shipping [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autism, Birdtale, F/M, Raven - Freeform, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: After your Father passes away you no longer wanted to stay in your hell of a home.So you run away, far away...you arrive in a little town full of monsters...it was only meant to be a pit stop.But it became so much more.





	1. Running Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have autism so please do not comment saying 'I do not understand it', I am writing how I have it and what is wrong with me (with the autism), if you are offended then don't read it...just be respectful in that I know what I am writing...thank you.

The birds were chirping happily in the sky, how you wished you could be happy with them, slaving in this house day after day, it wasn't always like this...you remember happier times when you were just a kid...before your dad became...disabled.

You had a disability too...autism, you counted your blessings that your autism was quite high compared to other people, you could talk and be independent, but you sometimes had trouble making friends and reading emotions...in fact you had no friends to speak of, only your family.

Your Mother was WAY TOO overprotective, your older brother was a HUGE prick and your little sister was the devil from HELL!  
Your Father was the only one you cared about...but when he died...you wanted to leave, to run far away...and that's what you did, you snuck out at night and ran.

You had been on the run for a few weeks, there were a lot of advertisements about you 'missing', you covered up heavily with a large coat and a hood over your head, you were a long way from home...you were running low on money...and you were hungry.  
You had arrived at a small town filled with humans...and monsters, oh yeah...there were monsters...they weren't as many back where you lived...but here there was so many, you looked around as you saw a small bar...you walked in being very careful to not  
look at anyone directly, there were a lot of monsters and your autism was shouting at you to hide and cry.

You went to the bar stools and sat on one, a fire monster approached "hello....." he said quitely, "um...c-can I have...fries w-with...water, please?" you asked nervously, the fire monster nodded and walked off...after this you were sure you'd be out of  
money...but you can't look for a job...no one will hire a girl like you...the fire monster returned and you gave him your money, sighing as you slowly ate at your fries.

It was night now...no place to sleep and no money for a motel...you tried finding change...to no luck, sighing you decided to head out of town, you saw a large tree...and stared as an idea arrived in your head...you climbed the tree with ease, it had thick branches, perfect for resting, you climbed higher until you couldn't see anything but branches, leaves and the ground.  
Sighing you laid your backpack on the branch and placed your head on it...okay it wasn't that comfortable...but it would have to do...though you had to admit...the view was perfect, you gently closed your eyes as you drifted off into sleep.

You heard wings flapping, seems like the birds were up...must not be too bright yet cause the sun didn't hit your face...unless the leaves obscured it that well, you turned around slightly giving off a loud yawn as you decided to have five more minutes of  
sleep...four...three...two....one.  
"Mmmm" you moaned...gosh you were just too tired...this tree was so comfortable, how soft...wait...soft...tree's aren't soft, you opened your eyes slightly then widened when you saw a skeleton sleeping beside you...and his wings almost covered you,  
oh gosh...okay...you need to get out.

You carefully rolled back making the skeleton moan as he felt you roll, he woke up and stared at your back "she's still asleep?" he whispered to himself, you closed your eyes again...pretending to sleep as you felt him pick you up and place you on something  
not so soft...you heard footsteps then flapping wings...he's gone.  
You opened your eyes again and sat up as you saw you were in a huge nest...well it was best to flee before the monster returned to take you back to your hell, you grabbed your huge coat and bag as you carefully began to make your way down the tree,  
you put on the jacket then bag and began to run away from the tree...if he catches you he'll take you back to your home, to that hell you hated.

You yelped when you felt someone snatch you from above, you screamed as you were in the sky, you closed your eyes...you didn't like heights, you felt yourself placed down "hey kid...come on your gonna be okay, I'm not going to hurt ya" said a soothing  
male voice, you whined slightly "please don't take me back" you pleaded..."take you back?" he asked confused.  
You opened your eyes finally looking up at him, he wore a black hoodie with white fluff around the rim of the hood and black shorts, on his feet were black trainers and his huge black wings were spread out, "y-yeah...to my home?" you asked "why would  
I take you back?" he asked...you sighed calming down he didn't seem to know who you were "here" he said holding out a sandwich and apple which you took "t-thank you" you said as you began to eat.

"What's your name?" he asked "...Y-Y/N" you muttered still nervous...it wasn't that he scared you but you couldn't read him at all...then again you couldn't read anyone...stupid autism..."I'm Raven...how long have you...been homeless?" he asked, you stared at him a little confused "I'm not homeless..." you replied, "so your sleeping in a tree for fun?" Raven asked with a chuckle.  
You looked away "I ran away from home..." you answered and looked back at him "I...I don't want to go back there...I hate it" you muttered hugging your knees to your chest, Raven frowned "why?" he asked..."mmm...family sucks...only one I cared about  
died" you answered, Raven seemed to understand "same here" he replied causing you to look at him seeing a familiar emotion in his eyes...just like you...he was alone.


	2. Company

Raven and you sat in silence for a long time, you were never good with conversation...always nervous, "uh...um" you mumbled as he looked at you which caused you to become more nervous as you fiddled with a small stick "i-if...I mean...can I...um" you  
muttered, Raven tried to hold a chuckle in as you shyed away...gosh...you were messing this up.

"Just tell me...I won't say no" Raven told you which made you smile slightly as you took a deep breath "w-well...I haven't got any money...and I don't want to run anymore..." you said looking to his eyes seeing nothing but patience "c-can I stay here?" you asked unsure how he would take it, Raven started to laugh which made you more confused you didn't say anything funny...did you?  
"Dove...why do you think I brought you into my nest?" Raven asked "uh...I dunno...why?" you asked a little worried, "I'm lonely...I wanted company, if you really want to stay than that just makes my job easier cause I don't want to let you go" Raven replied, now normal people would be creeped out that he WANTED you to stay, for free no less but you didn't care as you gave him a smile "oh thank you" you said.

Raven stared almost a little dumbfounded that you just accepted it, "uh and that's okay with you?" he asked "yeah...I mean I can keep you company, and you can keep me hidden away from everyone" you answered, Raven blinked now he was curious "you don't have friends?" he asked as you shook your head "nope" you replied simply, "what about extended family?" he asked, "nope" you said again.  
Raven sighed "uh listen kid...normally people DON'T accept to stay with a stranger...I was just joking around ya know" he said causing you to frown, "o-oh..." you said looking away as your eyes began to tear up...you really hoped you didn't have to run anymore...you didn't want to run anymore.

Raven frowned "oh gosh uh...please, please don't cry...i-if you really want to stay...ummmm" he muttered unsure what to do "c-can I?" you asked as you stared at him "please...I won't be any trouble, I promise" you begged, Raven sighed "yeah...you can  
stay...but only if we play a small game first" he said, you blinked...he wanted to play...a game?

"What kind of game?" you asked "a question game...I'll ask you some questions, if your honest then I'll let ya stay" Raven answered, you gave him a nod understanding the game "okay...why are ya running from home?" Raven asked, "well...there are many reasons...overprotective mom, awful siblings...I was just money to them..." you answered looking away.  
"Okay...who died?" Raven asked causing you to freeze slightly as you fiddled with the stick again, using it as a tool to distract yourself from your own answer "dad..." you replied simply, Raven frowned "I'm sorry...any problems with you?" he asked, you didn't take your eyes off the stick "what do you mean?" you asked.

"Ya know...like...depression, suicidal?" Raven asked you hummed slightly wondering if you could even class autism in the same group "kinda...I mean...it's not bad...I just..." you said losing focus slightly with the question as you were fiddling  
with the stick, "just?" Raven asked causing you to look back to him "oh...sorry...um..." you muttered "I have autism" you answered.  
Raven blinked "uh...what's that?" he asked "it's uh...well...it's um" you said unsure how to explain it before you gave him a smile, "it's just me..." you answered causing Raven to tilt his head "is it...painful?" he asked "oh no not at all, it's actually helpful" you replied, "okay...last question...do you think anyone, can be a good person if they try?" Raven asked.

You blinked a little confused "like...if they did something bad?" you asked Raven nodded "yeah" he replied, you hummed "like what though?" you asked only causing Raven more confusion "um what?" he asked, "I-I mean...what bad thing?" you asked "does it matter?" Raven asked, you nodded your head "yeah...everything matters" you replied.

Raven sighed "uh okay...a thief" he said, "what did he steal?" you asked Raven stared at you "does it matter what he stole?" he asked, you nodded once again "ugh okay...uhhh...I dunno...money" Raven replied, "was he poor?" you asked which caused Raven to groan "does IT matter?" he asked again, you didn't understand his tone of voice so nodded a smile on your face, "...your like him" Raven muttered causing you to tilt your head.

"Nevermind...you passed with FLYING colours" Raven said spreading his wings out, you blinked at the pun "uh...get it?" Raven asked "uh...yeah I passed" you said a nervous smile on your face, "no...didn't you get the joke?" Raven asked "oh sorry...my  
um...autism...I don't understand certain...things" you said, "this autism sounds like a pain" Raven said making you giggle "that wasn't a joke" Raven said, "hehe...I know...but I found it funny" you replied.

Raven sighed "gosh...your a weird human" he replied "thanks" you said taking it as a compliment, "heh...well guess your staying...what do ya do for fun?" Raven asked, "I read..." you answered causing Raven to start to laugh before noticing your  
fixed expression...you weren't joking.

"Well I'M going to change that...I'm going to show ya how to have fun" Raven said as he grabbed you and you screamed being taking up high into the air...THIS WASN'T FUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh...Raven is such an adorable Skellyburd  
> Also you get more insight on my autism, and something else *wink wink*


	3. Taking it personal

"I said I'm sorry" Raven said as you ignored him...you were giving him the cold shoulder for giving you such a fright..."please talk to me" Raven said really feeling guilty, you were determined to not speak to him...afterall it was quite a scary experience.

Raven sighed "okay...well...I guess I'll...uh...leave you for awhile" he said flying off, you sighed as you stood up deciding to look over your new 'home', you hummed the nest was quite huge plenty of room for you and Raven...but making your own would be  
just as fun.

Hours later...

Raven was arriving home with a basket full of treats, sweets and snacks for his new friend, his eyes widened when he saw you gone "Y/N!" he yelled "UP HERE!" you yelled making Raven look up and gasp as you slid down a rope onto Raven's nest from your own  
small one, "did you...build your own nest?" Raven asked.

"Yeah...I didn't want to take over your space, so I built my own just above...it's not much" you said with a chuckle, Raven flew up and checked the nest over "it's really good...how did a simple human like you know how to build a nest?" he asked, "...I don't...I just looked at yours and tried my best making my own" you answered, "so you were lucky?" Raven asked flying down you shrugged.  
"What did you buy?" you asked curiously "oh I bought you snacks and stuff" Raven said handing you the bag, "aww...you didn't have to do that" you said with a kind smile, "well I felt really bad about earlier" Raven said causing you to stare, "oh...it's okay"  
you said.

"Heh...hope ya like it" Raven said making you gasp as you pulled out a chocolate bar "CHOCOLATE!" you yelled excited as you quickly began to dig in, you looked over noticing Raven staring "d-do you want some?" you asked "ah no...I'm not a fan of chocolate" Raven replied, "...then...why are you staring?" you asked curiously Raven leaned close "it's just..." he said before you pulled away "OH NO...do I have chocolate on my face" you said instantly digging around in your bag and pulling out a small mirror, you checked your face...hmmm no chocolate.

"Whew...why did you lean so close?" you asked causing Raven to blush darkly, you didn't pick up on his facial emotion and quickly put a hand to his forehead "hm...your not hot" you said, Raven's eyes widened "w-what?" he asked almost upset, "you don't have a  
fever...unless...skeletons don't get a fever" you explained removing your hand.  
Raven instantly covered himself with his wings "i-is something wrong?" you asked, "n-no..." Raven replied causing you to smile "oh...i-if it's not too much of a trouble...c-can you get me some books next time you go out?" you asked, Raven looked up at your  
pleading eyes "what do you like?" he asked, "fairytales...happy books, no sad ones...oh and romance too" you said with a giggle as Raven silently sighed...oh how cute you were...so innocent and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long one this time might be 2 more chapters before my brain decides 'No more ideas for this'


	4. Surprise

Chirp chirp...

The sounds of chirping birds filled the early morning, you moaned only waking when you heard large flapping wings.  
You gave a small yawn as you sat up and watched Raven as he was chasing away some birds from his tree causing you to giggle, oh...he was so cute.

"MORNING RAVEN!" you yelled, Raven looked over and smiled as he flew back to your nest "morning Dove" he replied, you giggled quite liking the little pet name, "oh...I have a surprise for you tonight" Raven said making you gasp "what is it?" you asked now excited, "I said it's a surprise" Raven replied you pouted quite angry.

"No fair why can't you show me now?" you asked as Raven chuckled "cause it only comes at night" he replied, you crossed your arms angrily "hmph...I'm not talking to you anymore" you said, "awwww don't say that Dove...I got ya the new volume of Harry  
Potter" Raven said making you gasp "OMGOSH really?" you asked turning around and seeing that hardback cover in his hands.  
You reached out wanting to grab the book but of course he just moved it away as he opened the book flipping through the pages, "Raven" you whined he gave you a look and chuckled...what the hell was he think-no...he wouldn't "Raven no" you said seriously, Raven soon stopped at a page "ohhhh...this parts good" he teased causing you to groan "RAVEN PLEASE!" you yelled starting to get upset.

Raven noticed and closed the book "awww it's okay Dove, I wouldn't do that to ya" he said finally handing you the book which you hugged close not wanting it to be ripped away, "your so mean" you said, "awww I'm sorry Dove...we can go to Muffet's for some sweets" Raven said as he stroked through your hair, you hummed slightly "okay..." you said hiding the book in your little nest.

You made sure to dress up so you were 'disguised' while walking around town, Raven led you to this cute small bakery Raven opened the door allowing you inside first, at the counter was a humanoid spider monster "Sans" she said "heya Muffet" Raven said making you stare at him confused "oh...Muffet this is my friend...Dove" he introduced, "it is nice to meet you dearie" Muffet said.  
"Nice to m-meet you too" you replied "what would ya like Dove?" Raven asked, you looked over the treats and your eyes widened and you pointed to it "this" you said, Raven looked over "one chocolate chip muffin and uh...give me a bottle of spider cider" Raven said, Muffet nodded and moved to the back.

"Why did you tell me your name is Raven?" you asked curiously Raven smiled "cause I like you to call me that..." he replied, "just like I call you Dove" he added making you smile slightly "okay..." you said happy that he kept your name a secret as you were still 'missing'.  
You got your muffin and Raven got his spider cider, you slowly started to eat the chocolate chip muffin, "mmmm it's so good" you said, Raven leaned close trying to snatch a bite which made you pull away "no this is mine" you said as Raven laughed "aw come on I bought you that new book and a muffin" he said, "then why didn't you buy your own?" you asked starting to eat the muffin again.

"I wanted to shaaaare" Raven whined causing you to giggle "come on Dove" he begged, "okay but just one bite" you said carefully handing him the muffin, Raven smirked and you glared "if you put the whole muffin in your mouth I'm going to scream" you said, Raven took a big bite but at least he didn't eat the whole thing "mmm, it is good" he said handing your muffin back.  
You decided to quickly eat the rest before Raven could ask for a second bite, you then stopped as you saw the news playing "Y/N L/N is still missing, no one knows her whereabouts or if she is alive, if you find her please ring this number" the news person said, Raven drew you close with his wings "ya don't have to worry Dove...you don't have ta go back if you don't want to" he said making you smile "thanks Raven."

For the rest of the day you read your book, had your meals and even a bit of fun and games, you glared at the sky "is it time yet?" you asked, Raven chuckled "not yet" he said causing you to whine...he had promised a surprise but so far nothing was different.

A few hours later you noticed stars filling the sky "okay...it should be about time" Raven said as he picked you up, you yelped slightly and gave him a glare before giggling "where are we going?" you asked, "you'll see" Raven replied, soon you arrived at a hill there was a telescope set up and a picnic as well "aw this is so cute" you said a little excited, "I've never used a telescope before...can I?" you asked as Raven nodded.  
You squealed happily as you put your eye to it and frowned...pulling away you stared at Raven "I think it's broken" you said, Raven had a wide smile on his face "w-why?" he asked almost snickering, "all I see is red" you said just noticing his chuckling "why are you laughing?" you asked confused.

Raven came up to you and held up a small mirror, your eyes widened...then you gave him a glare "ugh...not funny" you said pouting, Raven just started laughing but soon stopped as he noticed you were not happy and he held up a napkin to you allowing you to rub the paint circle around your eye, he also cleaned the telescope lens "try it again" he said.  
You sighed and put your eye to it again and gasped..."wooow" you said totally amazed at the pretty sight..."it's so beautiful" you said, "let me see" Raven said you moved away allowing him to look through the view finder, he seemed to frown slightly "is something wrong?" you asked.

"No...it's just..." he said drawing you back to the viewfinder "see that consolation right there?" he asked, you stared it looked like a rabbit...sorta..."yeah" you said, "it's my brother's favourite" Raven said making you draw back "I didn't know you have a brother"  
you said with a smile, "I had..." Raven corrected making your eyes widen before frowning "I-I'm sorry..." you replied looking away.  
Raven gave a small smile "oh yeah...I still have something to give you" he said leading you to the picnic blanket, "close your eyes" he said you groaned but closed them as he held your hand outwards toward him, you then felt something hard and cold be placed in your hand "open them" Raven said.

Opening your eyes you looked to your hand and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!  
> What do you think Raven's gift is?


	5. New Home

A key?

You stared at the key then looked to Raven, "uh...what is it for?" you asked a little confused Raven chuckled slightly "a friend of mine said if I ever wanted her old home...to just ask...well, since your staying with me...I thought it'd be nice to live in something  
more comfortable" Raven replied, you gasped slightly...you then covered your eyes wanting to hide the tears.  
"Hehe...awww if it's that bad I'll just take the key back" Raven teased as you giggled and sniffled wiping your eyes "n-no it's too late" you replied holding the key close, Raven drew you in "just promise me...promise you'll never leave me..." he whispered making  
you stare "why would I?" you asked with a smile.

Raven tilted your chin up to look at him, "Y/N..." he whispered you felt your heart quicken...it was starting to feel hot, "will you..." he continued pausing as his face leaned closer, you felt your face flush oh gosh..."share another muffin with me?" he asked  
holding up another muffin as you began to laugh.  
Quickly you took the muffin and carefully split it in half giving him one half as you eat the other...you were so silly, you needed to stop reading romance novels.

The next day...

Well that was the last night in the tree, you had already moved yourself into your new home, it was quite big with lots of rooms there was still furniture it was like a dream come true!  
You hummed as you sat in a huge chair and reading a new book you found, "I'M HOME!" Raven yelled "welcome back honey" you joked it felt strange living with a 'friend'...you had to admit...you thought so much more, Raven entered the living room then paused in shock he then summoned a bone which made you sit up "w-what's wrong?" you asked scared, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" Raven yelled.

Now you were confused...had you done something, he was staring at your book...OH!  
You began to laugh madly "OH MY GOSH!" you yelled causing Raven to stare confused "the book isn't REALLY about how to kill a mockingbird" you said calming down and holding out the book to him, Raven took it and read the introduction "o-oh..." he said starting to blush "s-sorry" he said handing it back.

You snickered slightly "your so cute" you said causing him to blush darker as he tries to hide his face with his wings, you giggled some more "how was your day?" you asked once Raven calmed down "well I have good news for you, I have this friend of mine he's a reporter, he owes me a favour and he can release your side of the story...that way you can start living normal" he said making you stare a little nervous "um...I-I don't...I'm not good in front of...cameras..." you replied.  
Raven gave a small smile as he walked up to you and drew you into a hug "I'll be right there by your side..." he said causing you to smile "thanks Raven...so when is this reporter friend of yours coming?" you asked, "eh...he said by tomorrow morning...have you  
chosen your bedroom?" Raven asked.

You shook your head "no...I've not properly looked around yet...I just got comfy in this chair" you replied "I call dibs on the biggest bedroom" Raven said causing you to giggle "okay it's going to be strange living in a house...I'm almost going to miss the  
nest" you said, Raven blushed slightly "yeah...me too...but hey this place is still good and I can always build a nest in one of the nearby trees" he said.  
You giggled and sighed as you opened your book going back to reading, Raven stared at you and smirked which you noticed as a face of mischief, "I can show you the world" Raven sang as you snickered throwing the book at him as you quickly ran away to avoid being picked up by him "I'M NOT FLYING!" you yelled giggling as you ran into one of the bedrooms and closed the door.

"Awww come on Dove, don't you trust me by now?" Raven asked you giggled "of course I do, but I'm not flying" you said seriously, "come on you owe me, I got you this nice house, a chance to tell your side of the story" Raven replied, that was true...you sighed "fine but we fly low a-and not too far" you said opening the door as he grabbed you causing your face to blush "I promise..." he replied as he took you outside the house and began to carry you as he flew low around the huge garden.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys love Raven so much THEN HERE I GIVE YOU A RAVEN/READER STORY!  
> It will be different I hope you guys still enjoy it...though I will admit...the reader is more based around my personality this time around.  
> I wanted to try something new and I felt like writing a character with 'difficulties', it will make it SO MUCH MORE FUN!


End file.
